villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Al-Qatala
Al-Qatala (in Arabic: القتلة), now known as Al-Qatala-Aljahdid (in Arabic: القتلة الجدد), is the secondary antagonistic faction of the 2019 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, the reboot of the Modern Warfare series. They are an international terrorist organization based in Urzikstan, and is based on the belief of removing any kind of foreign power from every country that threatens theirs. To that end, they enact terrorist acts and mass murders across the globe, hoping that it would eventually ensure peace. History Origins The organization was founded in 2013 by former freedom fighter Omar "the Wolf" Sulaman in response to Urzikstan being invaded in 1999 and forcefully occupied by Russian forces under the command of General Roman Barkov. Pursuing independence via the removal of all foreign occupants from the country, Al-Qatala became a shockingly violent terrorist network operating across Africa, Europe and the Middle East, bent on inflicting multiple atrocious crimes and terrorist attacks anytime and anywhere. They also became known to be extremely capable of carrying out indiscriminate conventional attacks against both civilian and military targets, and has aspired to use weapons of mass destruction to achieve their goals. Their acts brought them into conflict with the Urzikstan Liberation Force, a paramilitary organization led by Farah Karim to oppose Barkov's control as well as Al-Qatala's actions. The network's members are relentless in pursuing Karim and are instructed to take no prisoners, and rather just kill them at all costs. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' In 2019, Al-Qatala joined force with Farah's older brother Hadir steal Barkov's chlorine gas from one of his facilities in Kastovia, in which they killed multiple U.S. Marines in the process. They then later had one of its underground cells residing in the United Kingdom launch a terrorist attack on Piccadilly Circus in London, killing countless innocent people, including children, in the process. The cell responsible were intercepted in Camden by S.A.S. led by Captain John Price and Sergeant Kyle "Gaz" Garrick, in which they learn where in Urzikstan the Wolf was hiding. With the Wolf hiding in Rammaza Hospital in Urzikstan, Al-Qatala attempted to defend him from "Alex", Farah, Hadir and Sergeant Griggs, but were unsuccessful and the Wolf was captured while his hostages were rescued. However, after the Wolf was taken to the country's U.S. Embassy, the Butcher led Al-Qatala attacked and breached the building, relentlessly attacking and chasing them, Price and Garrick to the Ambassador's compound, and eventually, they freed the Wolf. The U.L.F. and the C.I.A. then attempted to recaptured the Wolf on the Highway of Death, fighting Al-Qatala in the process. But the plan goes awry as since Barkov's force intervened, Hadir unleashed the general's stolen gas on the Russian soldiers, leaving "Alex" and Farah with gas-masks on to join Al-Qatala. The CIA follow Hadir to the Wolf's hideout and fight multiple Al-Qatala forces, and the Wolf is killed in the process when attempts to kill his would-be captors with a suicide vest. Hadir and Butcher then planned to use the gas on Barkov's chemical factory, which the former had located, and Hadir led Al-Qatala to Barkov's residence, taking his relatives hostage. However, he was captured by Price and Garrick, who had learned it from interrogating the Butcher, and reluctantly handed him over to Russia in exchange for keeping the information he had on Barkov's factory, in which they then attack it and kill Barkov once and for all. After Urzikstan's liberation and Barkov's death, Al-Qatala remained active and its leadership was taken up by Khaled Al-Asad, who had armed the network with military-grade heavy weapons and vehicles thanks to a partnership with Russian arms dealer Imran Zakhaev. Using their new arsenal, Al-Asad personally led Al-Qatala in an invasive attack on Verdansk, Kastovia in response to Barkov's crimes against Urzikstan. Organization Structure Members The organization has a normalized structure for any kinds of organization, even for a terrorist one, such as; *Omar "the Wolf" Sulaman (K.I.A.) - Founder and leader *Khaled Al-Asad - Leader *Jamal "the Butcher" Rahar (Alive or K.I.A., dependent on player's choice) - Second-in-command and enforcer *Hadir Karim *Mark Davies (K.I.A.) *Jessica Ramirez *Derek Watson (K.I.A.) *Christopher Yuter *Many other members Skills Like many other terrorist organizations, Al-Qatala has variety of skills such as; *'High-Level Intelligence': The organization is built on massively wise intelligence, knowing locations and spots of attack or the spots of the enemies, as well as to outsmart the enemy itself. *'Mastery of Combat and Weapons': The organization members are well known to be experts in combat and how to ulitize weapons or bombs. *'Rich Variety of Resources': Al-Qatala is equipped with extremely rich variety of vast resources in order to carry out their actions. *'Mastery of Terrorism': They are capable of carrying out conventional terrorist attacks or counter-military attacks thanks to their skills. Gallery Screen_Shot_2019-09-28_at_3.35.12_PM.png|The emblem of Al-Qatala (in-game). Trivia *In Arabic, Al-Qatala means "The Killers" or "The Assassins". **Upon its rename, Al-Qatala-Aljahdid roughly means "The New Killers". *The organization is based on and inspired by the real-life terrorist organization . *This is the second antagonistic faction in the Call of Duty franchise to be Arabic terrorist organisation, with the first being OpFor. Navigation Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Cults Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Polluters Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Burglars Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Defilers Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Saboteurs Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Fictionalized Category:Cowards Category:Organizations Category:Propagandists